broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Woody Axe
Anyone can edit :: History Woody was born on December 7th, 1993. Instead of living like a normal prince, he lived a more adventurous colthood by choice. By the age of four, he was able to tame timberwolves. The timberwolf he befriended was named Wolfie. He and Wolfie could not be separated, as they were best friends. When Woody started school, he didn't have much in common with most of the fillies and colts, except for one colt named Slayer Night. He became best friends with Woody, and gave him the nickname, Axel. The two took care of the timberwolf, Wolfie. Between the time of when he got his cutiemark and then, not much had happened. When he was ten, Woody and Slayer were in the forest with Wolfie when some bullies appeared, the bullies were trying to harm Wolfie, so Woody jumped in front of the defenseless wolf and took the beating for the wolf. Soon after, the bullies left due to Slayer fighting them off. Woody was brought to the hospital, due to the injuries he had received from to the beating. Wolfie stayed by Woody's bedside until Woody was better. He was at near death when he had first gotten admitted to the hospital, but when Wolfie came into his room along with Slayer, his health improved instantaneously. A few years had passed, and by then, Woody and Slayer had reached the age of thirteen and Wolfie the timberwolf grew up alongside them. While they were exploring the forest one day, they noticed that something was wrong with Wolfie. He was dying. By the time they got him to a vet and got him diagnosed with terminal cancer, it was already too late and Wolfie the timberwolf was pronounced dead. Both Slayer and Woody went back to the forest to build a shrine to honor their beloved friend and pet, Wolfie the timberwolf, who would remain in their hearts forever. When Woody was cutting the wood to build the shrine for Wolfie, he got his cutiemark, an axe.Yet he was both sad and overjoyed at the news. He knew in his heart that Wolfie would've wanted him to be happy about finally earning himself a cutiemark, yet he cried a bit due to the loss of his best friend and the tragedy that had befallen Wolfie the timberwolf who would have a special place in Woody's heart forever. Relation To The Elements Of Conflict is the leader of the Elements of Conflict. Might is the root of ending all conflict, since isn't afraid to stand up for what he thinks is right. Not complete yet Gallery WoodyAxeHeartsAndHoovesDay.jpg|A hearts and hooves day avatar Early headshot of woody when his look was still,being worked on.jpg|Earily pic of woody drawn around christmas 2013 disguin wasn't considptat at this point Cloudymistwoody.jpg|drawn by CloudyMist of DragonVale wiki posted with her premission First pic of woody drawn.jpg|First drawing of woody with handwriting worse then a five year old Quotes "There is light with in every core door of darkness and everything happens for a reason, some me may never understand" -Woody talking to slayer shortly before he got his cutiemark. Trivia * 's nickname, Axel, is a reference to the Kingdom Hearts character of the same name. *The name Wolfie is a reference to the creator wolfie thez wolf's fursona/sonic oc of the same name. * loves animals, his favorite being the Timberwolf. * has a unintentional look similar to Doctor Hooves in terms of mane. * has a habbit of saying the word "hiz". * is wolfiethezwolf first mlp oc. People Who Helped Make Page *Users and HealingRain, ElextronX, and ZazaraOne of the DragonVale wiki helped check the grammar. **HealingRain also helped with some of the backstory. **MrAwesome8 helped me with some of the coding. Category:Pony Category:Earth Pony Category:Stallion Category:Prince Ponies Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Royal ponies